Bloody Red Roses
by DarbyTwoHeartsOnFire
Summary: Following the life of Sareiko Hokisuna who hails from Sunagakure. Doing missions, killing, and trying to help out the lonly panda kid with the thirst for blood. Read to find out more. WARNING! CONTAINS OC'S. Sorry for the mistakes I have.
1. Chapter 1

**My first upload! Yay! I'm excited, I had some trouble getting this story started but I hope it turns out okay. Thanks to Double T and spell check I think I got all grammar and spelling correct.**

**Double T: You're welcome!**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto or any characters from the manga/anime, I only own the Oc's and some idea's.**

Chapter 1

"Sareiko! If you take any longer you're going to be late." My mother called, causing me to sigh in irritation. But listening to what she said, I quickly grabbed my Sunagakure forehead protecter and went downstairs.

"Well don't you look like a ninja Sareiko." My mother commented when seeing I had come down from my room. "You would look even more grown up..." my mother trailed off reaching behind her back. "With my forehead protector."

I squealed with excitement, hugging her quickly before grabbing it and tying it on my head. My mom was giggling as I did so.

"When I was your age like you I would wear my forehead protector as a headband." My mother informed. "But look at the time! Enough with this chat, we can talk after you get back from the academy. Kano! Walk your sister to the academy will you?"

"Yes I will, I'll be down in a second." Kano's voice called from upstairs.

"Thanks mom! I'm really happy you gave me this." I thanked as I played around with my forehead protector.

"It's no problem Sareiko. I have been dying for the day you would graduate so I could give this to you."

"She has, and finally we don't have to hear it anymore." A familiar voice said. I turned around to find my dad standing in the hallway that connected to the living room. Kano was standing a little bit behind him.

"Dear! I only talked about it because I was excited to give it to her! Kano already received yours, so I couldn't wait till my turn!" My mother shrieked pointing a finger at my dad.

I looked towards my dad to see what he would as he walked over to my mom and gently cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

"EWWW!" I screamed shielding my eyes and running to the front hall and out the door. I could hear Kano laughing at my actions.

After about 2 minutes Kano stepped outside, and still he was laughing.

"Was that too much for you Sasa-chan?" Kano teased.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a ninja. And I don't need that nickname anymore." I snarled.

"You didn't look like a ninja as you ran out of the house screaming eww." Kano teased.

"Whatever! I'm off to the Academy then." After saying this I turned on my heel and head towards the Academy. When I consistently heard footsteps trailing behind me my eyebrow began to twitch.

"Why are you following me?" I hissed, glaring at Kano.

"Mom told me to walk you to the Academy, do you not remember."

I sighed heavily. 'Honestly, I'm officially a ninja now and I'm still being treated like a child. Seriously when am I going to get a break?'

Kano seemed to notice my downing mood and decided to ruffle my hair. "But you're a ninja now, and I will be the one to decide your first mission." I tilted my head giving him a confused look.

"Your first mission will be to arrive at the academy on time without an escort." Kano smiled a warm brotherly smile down at me ruffling my hair once more before backing away.

"Hai!" I saluted towards him then turning to run to my destination while letting one more thing be said to Kano. "Being on time is one of the Shinobi rules!"

Kano just smirked at me as I ran off towards my new life as a ninja.

...

...

...

I made it into my class room exactly at 9:00, so technically I wasn't late, but the look Tetsu-sensei gave me told me that this would not happen again. I nodded towards him and quickly went to my seat next to Nobumaru.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like Sareiko-chan has finally decided to sit by me."

"The only reason I sat by you was not to cause Tetsu-sensei any trouble by roaming about the room." I hissed then immediately sighed after. "Just we glad that this was the closest seat there was from where I came in at."

Nobumaru has had a crush on me for awhile now, but I never have returned the feelings. Mostly because he annoyed the crap out of me and was always picking fights with me. I just hoped when we were assigned teams that I was not on his team.

"Well today is everyone's first day as a ninja and since you all have officially graduated from this academy, I will be assigning each of you to a team, based on your individual abilities." Tetsu-sensei informed.

"Team 4; Team 5; Kaori Tsukimoto, Enjeru Tsubasa, and Akuma Okami Team 6; Sareiko Hokisuna, Nobumaru Tama, and Mofubuki Yemon.

My face turned to stone as I heard who was on my team. I slowly turned my head towards Nobumaru. He was casually leaning on his elbow, smirking at me, making my skin crawl. I wanted so badly to knock that smirk right of his face.

I raised my hand and when Tetsu-sensei turned to me I knew I could ask my question.

"Why is 'this' on my team?" I asked standing up while pointing at Nobumaru.

Tetsu-sensei laughed at my question. "We group ninja on their abilities. On your particular team we put the ones with great chakra control with ones who aren't so great at it." Shigatsu-sensei said pointing at Nobumaru when he said 'ones who aren't so great at it.'

"Hey! I can control my chakra!" Nobumaru defended, looking quite mad at what Tetsu-sensei had said.

I didn't reply but simply sat down to hear the rest of the teams. Nobumaru did the same, still a little mad from what Tetsu-sensei had said.

"Then I will continue. Team 7; Aikon Kagai, Iguru Tsubasa and Ittetsu And lastly, Team 8; Gaara, Minoru Usagi, and Komaza . Each team will meet with their new sensei at the location that's written on these scrolls. Now that the teams have been announced you all are free to go."

I looked around as everyone started gathering with their teammates, but there was one team that caught my attention when they were called. Team 8. I shivered when I looked over at the short redheaded boy and felt very worried for his teammates, who were smart enough not to get too close to him.

As if feeling my stare he looked over at me and our eyes met. Usually it's one of those cliché moments when you look a guy in the eyes that you fall inlove. This was not one of those moments. In his eyes I saw death and the dire urge to kill and destroy anything that got in his way. I quickly averted my eyes and looked down at the table.

"Sareiko-chan, are you okay?" Nobumaru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, let's just get Mofubuki-kun, the scroll and leave." I stood up followed closely by Nobumaru. We found Mofubuki-kun who had the scroll and we left to go meet up with our new sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The walk towards the meeting point was in fact kind of boring. Mofubuki and his tall self walked a little ways in front of Nobumaru and I. He was very quiet and hasn't tried to interact with us much. To kill this silent mood I quickened my pace to catch up with Mofubuki.

"Your not much of a talker are you?" I asked hoping for an answer. He turned his deep sea blue gaze down towards me and...nodded. Well...

"O-kay..." Nice way to make an awkward situation. I grabbed a strand of my blood red hair and twirled it with my finger, hoping to start a real conversation. "Even though your quiet you seem like a nice guy. I think we will be able to get along." I commented while smiling. And ever so slightly I saw a small smile come on Mofubuki's face.

"Sareiko-chan! Why are you sooooo nice to Mofubuki-san when you so cruel to me." Nobumaru cried dramatically. 'Well dang! Nice way to become a drama king.'

I ignored his lame dramatic cries at my "cruelty" and continued to talk to Mofubiki.

"Where is it exactly that we're meeting our new sensei at?" I asked Mofubuki.

"Well on the scroll it says that we will meet our sensei at the old puppetry shop close to the Kazekage's residence." Mofubuki answered making my squeal because this was the first words I have heard him speak.

"Well it shouldn't take us long to get there, we are supprisingly close to the shop." I informed. "I wonder if Kankuro and Kanitsume still work there?" Technically Kankuro and Kanitsume don't work at the puppetry shop, they only help out. But I haven't talked to those two in almost a year now. They were made Genin last year so they were no longer in my class, and going to the academy and training really did get in the way of my free time so I haven't had any time to spend with them. But when we get to the shop I will refinement drop in.

When we reached the Puppetry shop I told Nobuo and Mofubuki that I was going inside for a bit.

I walked through the front entrance pushing the dark purple sheets infront of the entrance out of the way. The smell of old wood, dust, and something metallic greeted me as I came into the semi-lighted room.

"This place hasn't changed." I laughed smiling as I made my way to the counter.

"Hey cherry tomato! Long time no see!" I heard a very familiar voice call, causing my brow to twitch.

"And it seems you haven't changed at all Kanitsume." I stated irritadly. "And it seems you refuse to stop calling me by that awful name."

"I think it fits you perfectly. But never mind that, how have you been?" Kanitsume asked genuinely.

"I've fine, nothing much has happened lately. Well except I was recently made a genin and my team and I are supposed to meet our sensei here." I told her, messing with my forehead protecter on top of my head.

"That's really good Sareiko! We are both officially ninja now." Kanitsume clapped excitedly.

"I'm happy about that! Hopefully we will get a mis-..." I stopped mid sentence when I heard a loud crash from out side. "Looks like I have to go! We can catch up more later!" I quickly yelled over my shoulder as I ran outside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y-!" Once again I stoped before I could finish my sentence. I found Mofubiki crouching as if he was an animal getting ready to attack its prey, and Nobuo was pinned on his stomach, a silver haired older ninja sat on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed at him while charging him. He quickly moved out of the way and before I could come to a stop I fell and landed on Nobuo. I could feel and hear him gasp as I landed on him.

"You must be the other Genin assigned to my team, and from the looks of it you must be miss Sareiko Hokisuna. And what a beautiful girl you are." He greeted smiling while lending me a hand to help me up. 'What a gentlemen, he has a way with words.' I smile back at him.

"I didn't expect you to be so loud or clumsy." My smiled faded instantly at what he said. Nice way to give a commplement then turn around and insult me. I pulled my hand away from my new sensei's and gave it to Nobuo to help him up. He thanked me quietly as Mofubuki straightened his pose and walked over to us.

"Well, I'm Shunpu Uyeda your new sensei. I would like if you three would address me by my surname. I hope our time as a team will be meaningful." Uyeda-sensei chatted.

I just looked at him. He didn't act like your typical jonin. He was rude for one and he was talkative. Most jonin's were quiet and mature. He acted as if he was still a kid.

As we stood in silence Uyeda-sensei smiled, but not in a friendly way, more on the lines of an irritated person. "Well go ahead and introduce yourselves. You seem like a nice bunch, but I don't have all day to just stand around and stare at you brats."

There he goes again with that commplement then insult. He's so impatient.

"Okay then! I'm Nobumaru Tama. I don't come from any special clan, just a small family with my mom, dad and little sister. Oh but I really like to have fun and train. And I don't dislike anything in particular." Nobuo introduced.

"I'm Mofubiki Yemon. I come from The Yemon clan that lives in Yukigakure. I moved to Sunagakure when I was real small because my mom came from here and it was a better environment for me to live." Mofubiki informed. "I really like yogurt..."

Well my teammates aren't so bad. I havent even been with them for even a day and I'm already growing close to them. For being an awkward giant who only talks when spoken to he was really nice. And Nobuo though he can be annoying was not all that bad. But I shouldn't be saying all this, I could jinx it.

When Uyeda-sensei looked over at me I came out of my deep thought to introduce myself.

"Oh! I'm Sareiko Hokisuna. I don't come from a special clan. I have a brother who treats me like a child sometimes. I really want to learn some new jutsu, and become stronger." I introduced. We stood there in an awkward silence until Uyeda-sensei said something.

"Well... You guys already know my name and stuff, and really there's nothing to interesting about me or my life so I think I will give you you first mission."

"Alright! Our first mission! Is it dangerous?" Nobuo asked excitedly causing me to sweat drop.

"Ehh-not really. Your mission is to take these bells from me." Uyeda-sensei smiled while holding two bells.

"Well let's start this "mission" so we can be the first to get an actual before the other teams!" Nobuo announced jumping up and getting into a fighting stance.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed standing up also. This would be a good chance to let off some steam about Uyeda-sensei's rudness and practice my fighting skills.

Mofubiki just nodded in agreement and we all got into our fighting stances ready for Uyeda-sensei to tell us to begin.


	3. Notice

Yeah the last two chapters i had some mistakes that I hoped nobody would find, yeah double T is doing a good job with editing so I will thank her. I have a plan on how some of the next chapters are going to go but I am kind opf having writers block and stuff, I also have ideas for other stories and I have one that isn't going to be completed but I don't really want to add it because the main oc is a mary sue, so I am trying to fix that. yeah so I might upload them, but only after redoing them. I also might but up info on the ocs so people can get a better idea about their looks and abilities. And lastly I wont upload chapter 3 for Bloody Red Roses untill i get 4 reviews, I have 1 so far sooo...yeah. Hope people enjoyed the chapters up so far, and sorry my chapter progress is slow


End file.
